Xander's Love
by Hollibell
Summary: Lemon outtake from "First Bitten". Xander is watching Kaitie hunt, and discovering his feelings for her. Will she return them, or leave for good? All vampires. AU


**A/N: This is the missing "scene" from my story "First Bitten". It is a lemon, so if that is not your thing, stop reading now! This is your only warning! ;-) **

**I decided to write this from Xander's POV. Not sure why, exactly, it just seemed right that way. I also truly tried not to be too vulgar. But sometimes it's just not "hot" enough unless you use the really dirty words, lol! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? We all already know this! Okay, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any part of Twilight or the characters therein. Are you happy now? ******

**________________________________________________________________________**

I watched her take down the mountain lion, mesmerized. She was a beautiful creature! Her scantily clad body was smooth, supple. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn since the day I met her. Was that really only yesterday? Kaitie wore a strip of some nondescribt fabric wound around her breasts and tied in the back and a very short pair of shorts. That was it, nothing else. She had been living uncivilized in the woods. She didn't even seem to notice her near nakedness. I hoped she would choose to live with us; we had plenty of room. I was beginning to care for her. And I found her incredibly desirable. There was just something about her that drew me in. Of course, I didn't want to scare her again, so I tried my best to keep my feelings from her. Luckily, Kaitie was too caught up in the hunt to pry into my mind.

I, however, had full access to what was in hers. She was letting me in, letting me 'hear' all her thoughts. _'Oh. That's what I needed! Much more satisfying than that deer. Oh yeah, fight back!' _The lion raked his claws across her stomach. Good thing it was already bare. _'Oooo, that felt good!' _Kaitlyn clearly enjoyed the challenge of the mountain lion. Even the sensation of its claws raking her skin gave her pleasure.

Her satiation from feeding off the lion caused my own throat to clench in thirst. The thirst never truly goes away. I didn't need to feed, having hunted well myself very recently, so I ignored my thirst and just enjoyed watching Kaitie. The small amount of sunlight that trickled through the trees glistened like diamonds off her skin. Her muscles rippled as she shifted the beast to a more comfortable position, causing the filtered light to dance and play on her near nakedness. I felt my arousal grow as I was reminded again of the fact that she really wasn't wearing much. I felt my pants getting tight. Shit. I wanted to touch her, to kiss her, taste her lips. Lick that stray drop of blood out of the corner of her mouth. I wanted to feel the strength of her as she writhed in ecstasy beneath me. I needed to get my mind out of the gutter. At any moment she was going to be finished, and then she would notice my thoughts.

Suddenly she sat back and sighed, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand and then licking it like a cat. _Oh, God!_ I thought. She looked so sensual. So sexy. I couldn't hide it anymore. I wanted her. Now.

'_Xander is watching me. That's a strange expression. What is he thinking?......Oh…Oh!' _She listened to my thoughts and became conscious of my feelings. Uh oh. _'He _wants _me!? He thinks I'm sexy, desirable? Wow.' _I could see from her mind she only just realized what she was wearing. _'I'm not wearing hardly anything. I can't believe I hadn't noticed until now. No wonder Sarah hates me. Jeez, when was the last time I worried about clothes? I can't even remember. I look like an Amazon or something. A female Tarzan. And this is sexy?'_

'_Oh, hell yes!' _I thought back at her. I wanted to take her right there on the forest floor. I wanted to rip off what little bit of clothing there was left and make love to her over and over again.

I don't know who moved first, but suddenly she was in front of me. I searched her mind for some idea of her feelings for me. What I found was a lot of confusion. _'He wants me. Me. What do I want? My body doesn't make any sense. I should be light-headed, I think, but I'm not. My heart should be racing, but it's dead; it can't even beat. He's looking at me. That's all, except for what he's thinking, and he is driving me crazy with need. And he wants _me._ What is it about him that makes me feel this way? Is it because he accepts me for who I am? I want him, too. I want to feel him inside of me. I want him to make me whole; to make me forget about everything but him and how he makes me feel.' _All these thoughts and feelings were raging inside of her. I reached up and stroked her cheek with the tips of my fingers, down along her jaw line, her throat. The tips of my fingers felt on fire and it seemed an electric jolt went through me. _'Oh God!' _she thought, _'I'm on fire!' _I could feel through our mental link the trail of fire my touch made down her body, leaving her aching for more. It was too much. Between my raw need and her raging emotions, I couldn't take any more. I had to have her. I swept her into my arms, crushing my lips to hers.

_Hot, scorching, need!_ From her lips to my lips, I couldn't tell whose sensations were stronger, hers or mine. Searing heat coursed through my body, straight to my groin, making me grow and stiffen. My dick was straining against my pants now. With every touch on her skin, I could feel what I did to her, her own body responding in ways she didn't fully understand. Currents of sensation radiated out from every point that our bodies touched, coalescing down to her core, causing her juices to flow. Her scent changed, the scent of her arousal mingled with her own normal beautiful scent, making her even more desirable, if that were possible.

She gasped for air she did not need, breaking the kiss. With all her confusion, I wasn't sure if she really wanted this, or if she was just reacting out of instinct to the stimulus I was providing, and would regret it later. I searched her mind and her eyes for any hesitation. _'I want this, need this. I want you,'_ she thought. Then she smiled at me and reached around behind her back and untied the knot that was holding up her top.

I watched, mesmerized as the fabric fell to the forest floor. God, she was beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in wild disarray. Her breasts were perfect, not too big or too small. I watched her nipples tighten at my gaze. I reached out with one hand and stroked the side of her breast; coming to her nipple I brushed my thumb across it. I gasped as I was able to feel not only the exquisite sensation of her breast in my hand and her nipple against the pad of my thumb, but also what these actions did to her body. The serge of liquid hot desire that shot from her breast to her already wet pussy caused an answering thickening of my cock. I wanted her so bad; I was starting to think in dirty, vulgar ways, the way Jimmy tended to think. It didn't seem to bother her. No. Quite the opposite.

She launched herself at me and captured my lips feverishly, her teeth raking against my bottom lip. She coaxed my mouth open with her tongue against my lips. I gladly allowed her entrance, our tongues meeting and dueling for dominance. She gripped my shirt, then ripped it from my body, immediately replacing it with her hands. Her touch was like fire sliding along my skin. I groaned aloud in her mouth as she ran her hands across my chest, grazing my nipples, then traveling lower, down my abs to the button of my jeans. There she stopped, curled her fingers into the top of my pants and gripped them tightly. I gently sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and bit it.

"Xander!" she whispered against my mouth. "I want…"

"Shh, I know baby. Me, too."

I pulled away from her lips to trail kisses down her jaw line, to the spot just behind her ear. Kaitie gasped and shivered with the new fire that heated her body even more. And, oh so help me God, I could feel every single feeling she had and see all her thoughts. Somewhere deep in my mind I wondered, _'Why is this all so intense?'_ I submersed the thought deeper in my brain. I wasn't questioning this now. I would figure it all out later.

'_And I can feel yours,' _she thought as the hand on the button of my jeans slowly undid them. I gasped and shivered and felt an answering shiver from her body. She slid the zipper down, then pushed where they were hanging onto my hips until my jeans and my underwear slid down just enough….

My cock sprang forth in all its fully extended glory, slapping gently against her belly. I gasped and jerked at the small thrill of pleasure the contact with her skin gave me. She shuddered. _'Wow. Holy shit, I can feel that, too,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what would happen if I …' _without further hesitation, she wrapped her hand around it and stroked…

"Oh! Shit! Goddamn it!!!! Oh shit!" I almost lost it right there. She cried out, too, with the pleasure she felt from me with that simple stroke she made. I brought my hands down her sides and shoved her shorts to the ground. Then I buried my fingers in the hot, wet curls at the vee of her legs.

She gasped and screamed and bucked against me. I was totally unprepared for the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body, and through mine. I had _never_ been so close to someone mentally. I do not have the words to describe it. The pleasure my fingers were giving her was intense. I found her clitoris with my thumb and sweet Jesus, _I_ nearly exploded! She was writhing on the ground, gasping and moaning with pleasure. _'Wait, how the hell did we end up on the ground?'_ I had no idea and I didn't really care at the moment. I continued to stroke her, concentrating on giving her as much as I could and holding my own climax back.

"Fuck! NOW Xander! I want you NOW!" She was stroking my dick and moaning. I pulled her hand away; afraid I would spill it like a randy teenager at any moment and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me, Kaitie baby, right now, all by yourself!" Oh God! She was so freaking close! I could fucking feel it, too! That little bundle of nerves I was playing with was so fucking intense. Sweet, hot tickling pleasure built up, tighter,...hotter,....sweeter! I stroked her clit a little harder, keeping a steady rhythm. I gently bit and sucked on her earlobe. She gasped and cried out and bucked against my hand. I had to hold her hips still with my knee.

"Come on baby. Fuck, Kaitie! You feel so good!" I couldn't shut up! She felt beautiful. She smelled beautiful. She sounded beautiful, sighing and moaning my name. Then it happened. "Oh God, baby! Yes!" The release of her orgasm caused an answering pang within me. I could barely hold my own back, I felt hers that strongly.

"OHGODOHGODOHGOD!!!" she screamed, the words running together. I swear I was going to cum with her, just laying there! Her whole body rocked with her orgasm. She convulsed beside me, screaming out with pleasure. It took me a minute to realize she was feeling everything multiplied through me as I was feeling it multiplied through her. I could not take anymore. I wanted my dick inside of her. Now!

I removed my hand from her and replaced it with my throbbing cock, burying it to the hilt in her hot, sweet pussy.

"Xander!" she cried out. I covered her lips with mine; capturing anything else she was going to say. I plunged into her again and again, my lips never leaving hers. The searing sensual pleasure that coursed through us was almost too much to bear. Then her legs came up and she placed her calves on my shoulders, allowing me even deeper inside of her, and the spot I found now, _the spot_ that I was hitting now……_ Oh God!!!!_

_Waves upon waves of ecstatic pulsing contracting currents of erotic vibrations surged through our bodies, the hot tight walls of her spasmed around me and….._

We both screamed out loud with our mutual orgasms. Ripples of pleasure rocked through our bodies; little aftershocks of pleasure sending electric shock waves throughout our bodies. "MMMMMM, AAHHH! Shit! Kaitie!" "Oh, GOD, Xander!" She could feel me, I could feel her. The pleasure…the sensations…no human could have possibly stood it. I swear, had _I_ been human, I would have had a heart attack.

I collapsed on top of Kaitie as the receding shock waves went through our systems. Never, ever have I felt like that. Ever. My world had been changed for all time. I didn't think I could live without her now. Funny thing about vampires, we didn't accept change well, but when something did change us, it was permanent. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you…are you ok?" I asked.

She didn't speak. She didn't need to. I realized I didn't need to either. Our minds were still linked. She was content. She was happy. She was more ok than she had been in a long, long time. _'You changed me, too,' _she thought, _'I am yours, if you will have me.'_

'_Baby, I wouldn't let you leave me now if my life depended on it,' _I thought back at her. I felt as though I had found something I didn't know was missing, and now that I had it, I couldn't live without it.

'_I feel the same way,' _she thought, gently stroking my cheek. Her touch was reawakening my desire. It surprised us both, how quickly we were ready again. "Vampires never tire out," I reminded her. If she could have, she would have blushed.

"Hm. I suppose we should make the most of it, then. It's nice to have something else to do finally, seeing how we don't sleep and all," she said with a grin. Then she flipped us over, reminding me she was as strong as I was, and proceeded to do just that.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hee Hee! So that was my first lemon! Tell me what you think! I've read dirtier, lol! Were you totally lost? Then you need to read my story, "First Bitten". This should be inserted between chapters 6 and 7. For those of you wondering when I am going to get back to that story, I will continue it soon. I had a hard time getting this out and now that it's done, I can concentrate on the rest of the story! Oh, I will be changing one of the character's names. I inadvertently named Leonard after a Star Trek character. LOL! I thought "Leonard McCoy" sounded familiar! He was the doctor on the original series! Now that I know that, I can't leave it like that! They look nothing alike and it's bothering me. So you may get new chapter alerts when there are no new chapters. Sorry about that! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
